Birthday Bear
Birthday Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared on American Greetings cards in late 1982. Since then, he has made a number of appearance in various forms of Care Bear-related media, but mostly including the original 1980's series. He has golden yellow fur and his Belly badge depicts a pink cupcake with a single candle. Birthday Bear loves birthdays, and he loves to party. This much is very clear. And since someone's always having a birthday party somewhere, that means it's never a bad time to break out the cake, streamers, and whistles. If it's your birthday, even if you're alone, you can bet Birthday Bear's gonna be your best friend for the next 24 hours or so, and he'll even bring the favors. He's like an instant celebration - just add you. Original series ''The Land Without Feelings'' Birthday Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Birthday and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Birthday is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''Care Bears Movie'' When Grumpy Bear's new invention, the Rainbow Rescue Beam, accidentally teleports two children named Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot, Birthday Bear is among the hosts who welcome them in true Care Bear fashion with a song. Later, when the children and two other bears go missing following yet another transporting mishap, Birthday joins the crew of The Cloud Clipper to search for them in the Forest of Feelings. After meeting some new friends in the form of the Care Bear Cousins, they are able to find their missing comrades and unite together against the evil Spirit, who is poised to plunge the world into un-caring. ''Care Bears'' TV series Birthday Bear's first appearance in DiC's Care Bears animated series is, appropriately enough, during his own birthday in the very first episode. However, he postpones the celebration to help a troubled boy named Matthew who is jealous over the arrival of his new baby sister. Later, he and a group of several other bears make another trip to Earth to join two boys named Sanford and Murphy on a camping trip, and help them come together despite their clashing personalities. While having a picnic in the Forest of Feelings (which he insists should be a birthday party instead), Professor Coldheart attempts to cover the entire forest in ice using his new freeze ray while keeping the bears busy following fake clues from a fortune-telling machine. When the bears later have an encounter with a new villain, Strato Nefarious, who is stealing the stars from the sky, Birthday Bear is among the team that attacks his cloud ship with a Care Bear Stare, putting an end to his cosmic pilfering. He later has to help fend off a foe of different sort when a large Cloud Worm begins to eat up Care-a-Lot, with both he and the rest of the crew trying to convince it to go somewhere else. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear family, including Birthday, first arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping the clutches of the evil Dark Heart. When the villain returns some time later, he captures most of the bears, including Birthday and imprisons them in his secret lair. With the help of two children named John and Dawn, the rest of the team manages to liberate their friends and defeat Dark Heart by making him care, turning him into a real boy. ''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' Birthday Bear makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Birthday Bear's first major appearance in Nelvana's Care Bear Family series once again revolves around his own birthday, only this time the other bears seem to have forgotten about it. After finding out a lonely rich boy named Charles is equally sad about no one coming to his party, Birthday attempts to cheer him up. No Heart seizes this opportunity to send out a fake message to the rest of the bears in Care-a-Lot to attend Charles' party and lures them inside the boy's hedge maze, which he corrupts using a magic spell to include unbreakable thorns. With most of his teammates trapped in the maze, Birthday and Charles have to come up with a plan to save them, and end up getting it from a group of children who originally ignored Charles thinking he was a snob. Together, they are able to bring everyone to safety, and Birthday himself learns that the rest of the bears never actually forgot his special day after all, and throw him a surprise party. 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' TV series Birthday Bear appears in the Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot television series, and is first seen among a crowd of spectators during the annual Belly Badge Bout competition, where he witnesses what appears to be Wonderheart Bear's new powers, but it turns out the cub was just secretly using some of Tenderheart's Care 'N Share Charms to grant her own wishes. Descriptions 2002-206:'' Birthday Bear wants everyone to have a happy birthday. He's a fun-loving bear who is completely at home at a party. He also loves giving presents and playing party games. The picture on his tummy shows his job well - it's a birthday cupcake with candle.'' 20th Anniversary: Birthday Bear's goal is to make sure that everyone enjoys a happy birthday. As a fun-loving, live-it-up kind of Bear, he embodies the spirit of celebration. He's also a big fan of opening presents and eating large quantities of party food. The birthday cake is an appropriate symbol for Birthday a bear. It symbolizes celebration - and that’s what birthdays are all about. Notes *When Play-Along relaunched the brand in 2002, Birthday was replaced by Share as part of the inital "Core 10". In other languages Croatian: Darko (from the word dar, "present"/"gift") Danish: Fødselsdagsbjørn ("Birthday Bear") Dutch: Feestbeertje ("Party Bear") French: Grosgâteau ("Big Cake") French (Canadian): Fêtalours ("Party Bear") German: Geburtstagsbärchi ("Birthday Bear") Italian (Toy packaging): Festorso ("Party Bear") Italian (Cartoon): Compleannorso ("Birthday Bear") Japanese: バースデーベア Norwegian: Bursdagsbamse ("Birthday Bear") Portuguese: Feliz Aniversario ("Happy Birthday") Spanish: Cumpleañosito ("Birthday Bear") Spanish (Argentina): Osito de los Cumpleaños ("Birthday Bear") Spanish (Spain): Cumpleañoso ("Birthday Bear") Swedish: Kalasnalle ("Party Bear") Category:Care Bears Category:Males Category:Characters